


Short story of Hifuu

by Berzul



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzul/pseuds/Berzul





	Short story of Hifuu

We were on our way to Tokyo for the second time around, and there was something else than the occasional visit to my parents again. I think I should come clean before that happens, so I asked my partner if she would like to listen to my plead.

"What's the matter Renko? You look a little worried, are you afraid something is going to happen?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just a completely different affair. Did you had the pleasure of meeting my sister?"

"Well, last time we were in Tokyo, she did not even came out of her room, so no. I don't even know how she looks like."

"Ah, that's great. But then again..."

"And how's that related?"

"She's my younger sister, a little butt all around and extremely selfish. But she is the only sister I have so..."

"Renko, I'm not working as a family consultant, yet. And I should add that if that's the case, I am not qualified as practitioner of therapy with children."

"But she's a high school student though. And most importantly, the matter is related to the club activities."

"As in? Did she opened a boundary or something? Did she get spirited away and you're trying to get her back?"

"It's really complicated, honestly... so I think the best if you learned it from her personally."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Hum... It's more fun that way I think."

"If that's the case, then where I could find her?"

"In her room presumably, because that's mostly where she resides."

"That's typical for her age, I would say. But as her sister, aren't you at least a little concerned about her social situation?"

"I'm sure she has friends... over the internet or something. But I was always trying to be the best big sis for her, and there is only this much I can do for her. I'm sure you would understand that holding by hand is not the most effective.."

"Save me those words, it's your mother's responsibility too."

"As longest as her grades are okay... she said."

"Okay so, I guess I should not inquire further then."

Right, after that short convo we arrived at my old house. It's always a bother to have my parents meet me with questions about the future. Yea sure, I should be somehow responsible for the longevity of our house, but.. no just don't think about it. I can't image myself as a mother at my current situation of life, but then again meeting a guy of my dreams...

Yeah, but right now I dragged Marry towards my sister's room. It was a little strange looking since I never really kept a close contact with her on a regular basis. So I was wondering if she would be excited to see me or not. And as I opened the door...

"Hey, who's there? Investigating."

"Hey Renko, pst... why are you sneaking and why are you.."

"pst... keep quiet..."

"Hey stop right there!"

"Oh my I have been spotted! What should I do?"

"Hahaha! You can't penetrate my defences!"

"Hey.. why is she wearing a futon?"

"Prepare to be rolled into the floor!"

"Not if I can help it! Take this~"

"What? When did you hid those scissors Renko?"

"That's a free action? You cut the rope that was holding my armour! Unforgivable!"

"What are you do, raise the alarm? I guess I would have to take care of you right now! Before you will start making other problems, haa!"

"Is that how you meet your sister Renko? Both flat on the floor? I guess the futon did absorb the throw damage."

"Please, It's called a silent takedown Marry."

"Release me! I refuse for this hugging to continue any longer. I will tell Mom about this!"

"Not if silent you with this subtle espionage technique!"

"No, not the cheeks, no I yield! You can take my keycard!"

"Ha! My tranquilliser was effective! Now without further ado, shall we enter Marry?"

"Yes, sure... I guess...."

This was a little strange for my partner I guess, but there is very little we have in common, me and my sister. We both like different things, and she tend to imminently dislike anything I propose we do. She is really hard to reach so no wonder every time we meet or talk, it takes a lot of effort to get through each other. But I respect her decisions, and wish that sometime she will grow as a person from her own selfishness.

"So actually, both you.."

"Isn't this wonderful to have a little sister Marry?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell, but I guess it can also be fun! Although I'm not a fan of physical enforcement of hierarchy."

"Where are your manners lady? You did not even introduced yourself yet, did you? And now you all high and mighty about who is in change here. Of course that's me!"

"Yes, sorry... I guess I should. My name is Maribel Hearn, but if that's too mouthful you can just call me Marry."

"Okay Marry, why did my awful sister dragged you into here? Do you need the assistance of my wonderful talents, or perhaps you work for someone that would officially recognize them?"

"What? She did not tell me why yet."

"Marry, well I guess it's my fault for not giving your a warning first, but here we are."

"So what's the notion Renko? Are you going to tell me now or.. hey, is she playing a game right now?"

"Don't rub her into her, she is like that. And by the way, her name is Sumireko, but I guess you could call her Sumi."

"Huh? I thought I told you a dozens times to address me in my full name Ren!"

"It's not fair since you can call me whatever you want!"

"It's a privilege of the little sister!"

"Hey what's are you doing there? Hey, it's that game I was playing! But how did you get to this level so fast? The game was just released a while ago..."

"A magician even reveals her secrets! You would lose your license that way!"

"I guess you had to play it 24 hours a day, or something. I did not even got past chapter 3 yet."

"Well, now you know that my sister likes games... but you aren't a avid gamer yourself Marry?"

"I don't have the freedom of the young. I only play on trains or while reading a book."

"Yeah, It's the same for me. I only have time this much time to watch them on Sushi.tv. And that's why I was prepared before entering."

"Huh, look at that gamer gurl, doesn't even play games and make references. No wonder why you always get salty when I beat you!"

"It suppose to be fun Sumi, not a competition."

"Whatever, get good scrub."

Well we did not get straight to the point, but I don't want to this to come out unnatural. If my sisters sniffs anything, she will shut the door with us both outside. Therefore I'm testing my waters first, and Marry seems to be the best tool for this job so far.

"Well... I like your room Sumi. It's... quite interesting."

"Uhh..."

"Are those voodoo dolls there? Oh there's even a giant panda!"

"Hey hey, those are dangerous weapons, you better be careful not to hurt yourself!"

"Hey Renko can I ride it?"

"You can't!"

"Of course go ahead Marry!"

"I said you can't ahg!"

"Ah! Why are you throwing cards at me? They have weird symbols on them. Hey Renko, is your sister a shrine maiden in training or something?"

"Ha, a commoner like you would never understand the meaning behind them! Not even after searching 100 times on guugle you would find the answer!"

"You drew them themselves maybe? Actually no, I recognize them now. Your sister must be deep into ESP then."

"I beg you pardon? Haven't you realised my overwhelming aura the moment you entered this house? You must be a well below average then."

"I don't understand, Sumi. Do you believe that you have some secret hidden power that you can use to bend spoons or something? Hey, can you show me I wanna see!"

"Yes of course! But... not today I'm not feeling too well..."

"That's a bugger then... aww.. but I guess you can show me some other time then, Sumi!"

"Then I shall take this as a challenge, and prepare a terrifying nightmare you would never be able to escape!"

"Translation, as in forget."

"Y.... yes... thanks for the calming words Renko. And I'm looking forward to the show Sumi!"

"Hey I told you not to ride the Panda!"

"But it's F-U-N ehehe~"

"You wouldn't be daring to say that if I were to ram it into you!"

"Hey no fair, it's not your time yet. Let go!"

"Kids please, you can ride it both at the same time if you want to!"

"Arhg!"

"Ahh!"

This is starting to get a little more entertaining, but also more out of hand. Is this continues it Marry can turn into one of her toys, but I can see that's also possible the other way around. In any case I should say something.

"Hey Marry, remember that time when we went hiking?"

"Oh you mean... is it really okay to talk about that now?"

"Well of course it is! It's my sister you know!"

"Okay so, what do you want to know."

"I actually researched them in my free time, and they seem to fit within your description."

"Ah, then I'm glad. I'm really hazy sometimes so I never know what I should take for granted."

"Her, perhaps you two are talking about the key? I hope you don't mind Ren that I borrowed it."

"I don't mind really, since I was finished playing with. What I do want to know is what did you do with it?"

"Wait hold on Renko, explain it to me first why..."

"Well if you want to know sis, it's nothing that you could do of course!"

"Please enlighten us then. Maybe we will learn something."

"Hey!"

"So I might have did discovered something on my own, the origin of the stone in question was a very interesting location that further allowed me to open doors to many other places."

"And from them you collected the other items yes?"

"Precisely! So there is still hope in you sis, but I doubt you will ever reach my level."

"Wait Renko, please hold a moment and explain something to me first!"

"You see, the high school girls are the race who actually control the state of Japan. They are the perfection that everyone strives for, which fuels their desire to even exist. Without them, nothing in this world would be worth living for."

"Yea uhu, well I was once a High School girl but now I'm different."

"You lost your cuteness sis. Unlike me your face and hair is awful and you smell bad."

"Say that again when you grow up. I should start laughing already I think."

"Shut up! I will never grow up to a ugly old hag like you!"

"On second thought Renko, I think I'm fine being the only child..."

Ah this is not good! I was meant to leave Marry to do the talking but I ended up getting into a fight with Sumi. I guess I need to be more careful. I wouldn't really want to hurt her, she is still so young, for a high school girl that is.

"So Sumi... I was wondering about where do you go to school."

"Higashifukami High. I do not know why do you need this information for, but I'm at least happy it allows me to do whatever I want."

"Isn't that... In Yamato?"

"10 minutes with a train, there's no problem with that. Well I guess the only complain I have is that my scholarship goes to pay for it."

"That's sounds fair but, I guess it would be nice to have some spending money. Don't worry, we students face the same problems."

"I'm not looking for the money, Marry, don't worry. In any case if I were to go anywhere else, they would probably lock me out with ridiculous amount of work to do."

"So are you looking forward to college then?"

"Are you ridiculous? I'm already much smarter that my sis, why would I need college?"

"Well you two look alike honestly. Perhaps if not for the age, I wouldn't be able to tell the twins from each other."

"Huh? Do you like my school uniform? I only wear it because they won't allow me to put on anything else!"

"To be honest, even your clothes look alike. You should be glad for your sister to like your style Renko!"

"No, that's a misunderstanding. It's Ren who copies my attire, not the other way around!"

"Oh really...? What a surprise."

"Ah..."

"Wait, you're not going to say anything about that Renko?"

"Just look around, I'm sure you will find something interesting about that."

"Huh? Glasses? White gloves? This cape with glyphs on it. It's also riddled with holes..."

"It's useless now but it did serve it purpose. I will probably have it remade in soon time. But now please leave my closet if you have no further businesses in it."

"Oh yea, those are cute socks with bows. I wonder if I should try..."

"Hey I said!"

Okay Marry, you can come down for a moment there. I think it's working though. Just one more insertion should do it.

"Say Sumi, it's been a while since you showed me that cape. How did it because so rugged?"

"Huh? Well I simply had to defend myself against the onslaught of Youkai in disguise of urban legends, nothing that you should be inquiring about..."

"Youkai? Where did you exactly..."

"See Ren-sis, even the creatures of legends recognized the power of the occult! Now what will you say? That they are pathetic and uninformed misinterpretation with no significance? HUH?"

"Sumi please come down! Tell me more about the Youkai. I'm not interested with your dispute with your sister so.."

"Oh I just happened to found a way to a place, you probably never heard of. A fantasy land full of mythical creatures from children books. And only a being with the power such as mine could puncture a hole through."

"I think I can understand what are you saying, but still. How were you able damage.. I don't think it matters now."

"Well if you want to know Marry, since you are my friend now I will tell..."

"That's enough Sumi. You used the Izanagi object to pinpoint the location of the occult stones and then placed them inside of Gensokyou for you to move in."

"Well I did, and you can't stop me from doing it again!"

"But the folks there sure can! I still remember how you were holding to your drawers while you were running away. Do you really want to return to that kind of dream?"

"What? How did you know all about this? Are you a Esper?"

"I am your sister after all."

"I.. shouldn't be too surprised myself, but yes, they kicked me out and I want to go back!"

"Why would you..."

"Why? This earth and it's people, they are all boring individuals with little worth. Why I should surround myself with such dullness of everyday life where I can reach for unimaginable power with the palm of my hand?"

"Because, your behaviour caused a great turmoil on the other side. The barrier could have been completely destroyed leaving both worlds in danger. Do you have any idea what kind of combustion would that cause?"

"Ha, like if I cared. It would be surely easier for me to move around. And don't be so pessimistic sis. You and your worthless unified physics that could never figure a way to Gensoykou. You should be glad for your cute and genius younger sister to figure a way for you!"

"The truth is Sumi, I knew all along what kind of danger this business comes with. Now that you moved deeper yourself, you should understand that your selfish needs are not the only thing that matters."

"Huh? Are you going to make me stay? How I wonder.. hahaa!"

Of course I did not plan to shout at her, but there was nothing I could do. There's only one thing left Marry, I'm counting on you!

"Well, if I could insert myself into this conversation, just how exactly did you manage to break the barrier? I had a long history with your sister and we couldn't really find many doors in, not mentioning manipulating it in any way."

"It's simple, I planted the balls inside of Gensokyou using the technique of matter transportation known only to mystics, such myself."

"Ah yea, the same one as me and Renko is using? The one where you get spirited away through dreams?"

"How did you know? Just who are you?"

"Well Marry, I think at this point it is safe to say that somehow through our adventures, the one in Torifune for example, she did learn the secret on her own."

"Yes, Renko. Though I guess you would have no knowledge of how she extracted the information?"

"She's a Esper, just like me I guess. But that's our family secret Marry, we don't talk about it."

"And you invited me... Seriously what I do you except me to do? Silence her or Sleep with your sister so she won't get any dumb ideas like this again?"

"I'm a High School student! Marry, I like you but I would have to call the police if you do that..."

"Come down Sumi. And Marry, no of course not. I simply want her to convince her that hey actions can affect those around her as well."

"Hey, if you want just that from me sis, fine. I guess I had my fun but it doesn't mean I have given up on my dreams! I will find a way to return to Gensokyou on my own, so don't look forward to meeting again. Unless you will get somehow spirited away, ahaha~"

And so the results are in... My sister spends half of her day in her room sleeping the other studding I hope. With her plushes and the occult looking dream catcher over her bed, somehow I feel relief. For me and Marry, I guess I did not really need to bring her, but at least she knows what kind of baggage I have to carry around. It's really not fair to force her to also weight, but since it was related to our club, I hope she understands. In the end she rejected the idea of inviting her, because she is too young, with Sumi saying that she was the original club president. I have nothing to add really, just I hope she will at least partially understand the things I was telling her.


End file.
